Failed Pieces
by Laughing Writer
Summary: There are many fails or things that can be changed for a different outcome.
1. Chapter 1

Monkey D Luffy stood upon the high figurehead of the ship, his face was filled with determination as he held above his head a sharp knife, his other hand was placed on his hip.

On the deck below the Red Hair Pirates laughed and joked, some went about with their normal work.

The Captain of the ship, Red Haired Shanks watched the child with a large grin.

He cheered the boy on, though he did not know what Luffy was up to.

"This time I'll show you!" Luffy yells to the pirates below, "I'm not joking! … this time," he mumbles the last part, "I'll prove just how brave I am!"

Shanks laughs, "Sure! Go for it!" he continues to cheer.

"Mm?" Another pirate close to his captain hums, then shouts out, "Oh! Luffy is doing something again!"

More pirates turn to look at the young boy, still holding the knife. More laughing cheers came reached the child's ears.

Lowering the knife Luffy began to sweat as he stares at the sharp point. Holding it with both hands now, since he started to shake.

Flashes of memories went through his head, he had endured a lot of pain with his grandfather's training, so this should be nothing.

Black orbs never leaves the tip, then he brings it up and plunged it under his left eye.

It hurt.

He hears the shock gasps and shouts, but he numbs himself of pain like many times before and forced the knife further in.

"_**LUFFY**!_" someone roars his name, but he could not tell who it was, the pain that caused his eyes to shut, had also made him sick with dizziness.

XD{}DX

Shanks sighs out heavily, glad that his little friend was alive.

Luffy lay asleep in the bed, his left side wrapped. A spot of blood was coming through the bandages.

Turning to Benn he notices the sad expression the other man had, he knew the feeling. He was sad that Luffy had pierced through his cheek at an angle which robbed him of his left eye. There was only an empty socket.

"Think he will still want to be my friend?" Shanks asks flopping down beside Benn.

"Who knows," Benn replied with a grunt, then told the captain right out, "Most people wouldn't want to be friends with the likes of us, and normally getting hurt like this because he wanted your attention, he may feel like you're to blame."

"You're right." Shanks sighs out again, "Luffy might feel-"

"Are you stupid?" A small familiar voice spoke up, causing both men to jerk their heads around, one blank eye stared at them, "I'm the one who knifed my eye! So why would I blame Shanks?"

"Luffy..." Shanks breathes looking surprised that the boy was already awake.

"Shanks!" Luffy cries out with that same look of determination he had before, it failed a little since half his face was covered in white and the part that could be seen looked tired and pained, "Can I join your crew now!?"

Shanks threw his head back and roared with laughs, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Benn grins at this, knowing that these tears were not tears formed by the laugher.

XD{}DX

Red Hair Pirates waved at the villagers who housed them for the passed year; from the side of the ship, the pirate captain nods to the mayor who was shouting at them.

Luffy sat was the railing next to the standing Shanks, waving happily at the villagers who was crying in outrage. Makino just watched wordless, as if not believing what was happening.

Luffy grins boldly as he stares at the village getting smaller and smaller, the wind was full in the sails making them travel fast.

"Oi Luffy!" Yasopp calls out and the child and captain turns to see him walking up behind them, "Make something for you!"

Yasopp pulls out a black eye-patch, carefully sew on this was the Red Hair Pirates's Jolly Roger.

Luffy cries out in delight, even clapping his hands wildly he was so excited. Shanks walks up to Yasopp and takes it from him, he spins round and nods to Luffy to follow him; the child jumps off the railing and run along side the captain, he was showed to a wooden box and climbed on to it.

"Luffy," Shanks says as he removes the white eye-patch that was there, "From this day on," he carefully he the patch over the empty socket, "You are," He brings both hands up around the back of his head, "one of us." he knotted the clothe at the back, "A Red Hair Pirate."


	2. Chapter 2

Inside a bar a black haired child sat next to a red haired man. Together they sat eating at the bar table.

"Aaaa! That didn't hurt at all!" Luffy says trying and failing to sound comfortable, the small bandaged under his left eye and the slight tears said otherwise.

"Lair!" Shanks roared at him, "_Do that again and you'll be swimming with the fishes_!"

Luffy gave him a blank stare.

"Shanks." Luffy said in all seriousness.

"Mm? What?" The pirate captain asks, raising a brow.

"I can't swim," Luffy points out, "How am I meant to do that?"

Shanks slams his palm into his face. Some of the noisy pirates stopped to look, then laughed at their captain's dismay.

"Soooooooooooooooo!" Luffy sang out leaning over slightly to catch Shanks's eye, the captain parted his fingers to look at the boy, "With that prove of bravery, can I join your crew?"

The captain smirks, he lowers his hand and leans over the bar towards his meal once more.

"Oh?" Shanks says, "But did you not just admit that you can't swim?"

Luffy froze at his mistake.

"A pirate that can't swim..." Shanks says almost darkly, "Can't be a pirate! Before even thinking about asking, you better fit that."

"WHAT?" Luffy cries out shocked beyond compare.

Shanks began to laugh loudly once more, slapping his hand on the table at the look on the boy's face. Luffy quickly shoved his food into his mouth and jumped off the bar stool.

"Oh? Where you are looking Luffy?!" Shanks shouts cheerfully after the child.

"The beach!" Luffy replies loudly and disappears through the doors, not even want to bother with the dessert he spotted in the chest next to him.

Luffy ran down the path, blinks as he sees a large group of men coming along, remembering what the villagers do with strangers, he moved to the far side of the path and waited for them to pass by, then took off running once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy growls in rage, but continues to eat the disgusting fruit he found.

Shanks was not fighting back against the man.

A pirate letting a bandit push him around.

The child swallows the last of the pink and red fruit, slowly he stood on his barstool.

"Disgusting man!" Luffy roars pointing to the bandit, "How dare you lay your hand on my friend!"

"Huh? What you say brat?" The bandit spinning around shouting then froze in place at the sight of the cuteness little thing he had even seen.

The whole group of bandits were now staring at him, almost squealing at him. Also the pirates joined in.

Confused Shanks raised himself to his feet and look at Luffy, his jaw hit the floor. Was Luffy always shinning like the sun?

"Bandit! Leave this place!" Luffy shouts waving his hand for them to go.

The tall bandit shook his head and sneers at the child, saying, "And why should I?"

Luffy blinks at him almost owlishly, then tilts his head, "Because I'm cute!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Pirates and bandits cry out together as one.

The bandits all began filing out to the bar, laughing happily and chatting about the cuteness of the child that they would do anything for.

"Luffy..." Shanks at last says, he was shaking his head to come to senses.

"Shanks!" Luffy cries out, "Why didn't you fight back!?"

"...It's only a little sake Luffy," Shanks says slowly, not sure how to react to what was happening with his small friend, "Nothing to get angry at."

Luffy pouts at him. This lead to the pirates having to take a step back from the adorable display.

"I'm mad at you!" Luffy yells pouting more, hearts could almost be seen floating around the pirates; the child leaps down and marches towards the exit.

Shanks makes a grab for him, "Don't go Luffy." he says, only for Luffy to turn around and slap the hand away, causing Shanks's hand to become stone.

"Huh?" Was the first small sound from every pirate, "HUH?!" they all shout together staring in shock at their captain's hand.

"_AAAAA_!" Luffy screams also staring in horror at the stoned hand, for some reason the strange effort surrounding him melted away, "what happened?!"

"Luffy!" Lucky Roo shouts rushes over, "The Love Love Fruit is gone! Did you eat a red and pink fruit?"

"Yeah," The child says with a quick nod, "That was not dessert? It it was gross!"

"Luffy!" Shanks growls loudly, he grabs the child's shoulder looking him stare into his eyes so he knew this was serious, "That was the Love Love Fruit! That was a Cursed Fruit! One of the rarest treasures of the sea! Whoever eats it can never swim!"

Luffy blinks taking this in, then the efforts of the fruit suddenly reared itself again and Shanks let go of him, covering his eyes.

"You'll forgive won't you!" Luffy says in a small tone, "Because I'm cute!"

"So cute!" Everyone cheers together.

Luffy blinks again after he noticed what he said, "_NO WAY_!" he shouts at last understanding one thing, he will not be able to swim.


End file.
